Archira
Archira is an archetype of FIRE Spirit Monsters, and is the second of three major archetypes released by user JrH154 (the first being Archknights). Archira bears a number of resemblances to its sibling archetype, namely a prominent focus on searching and recycling key cards, and an emphasis on Fusion Summoning powerful "boss monster". Additionally, the archetype is made up entirely of FIRE-Attribute, Psychic-Type monsters, again mirroring Archknights. The archetype was released in late August, 2015. Naming Each of the Main Deck "Archira" monsters bears a Latin name, which translates to one of the 13 signs of the Celtic Tree Zodiac. Likewise, each of the archetype's Extra Deck monsters bears a Latin name. Main Deck Extra Deck Story "The Kings held dominion over fire itself, and its very nature twisted and warped to their wills. Fire is change made manifest; power at its most primal. With it, one has the means to end an entire world, and from its ashes forge a new one. Each Archknight was said to possess a fraction of this power, and through it they sought to change the world - as was the will of their Kings. Those who seek the power of fire must treat with caution, lest they be consumed - for fire exists only to destroy. A wretched flame that does not die has power to engulf the world; a wretched flame with will its own has power to change the world. The three Kings of Archira, the undying land, were eternally bound to a flame that does not die - and it to them. The power of the flame was said to be so great that it was not known if the Kings controlled it, or if it controlled the Kings. However, it is written that it was steel - not fire - that wrought the end of the Archknight Kings. It is said that when the Kings were lost, the Archknights assumed a fleeting form - their flesh bound to ash, and their souls to fire. And when the Harbinger of the New World emerged to reclaim what it once lost, the Archknights were the fuel to its rage. But we will never know for sure, for these are tales of an age long past, and to this day no one has set foot on the undying lands." - The Exaltatin of the Archknights 13:11, 14:6, 14:7 Playing style All of the Main Deck memebers are Spirit Monsters. As such, they cannot be Special Summoned (with the exception of 1 monster), and they all must return to the player's hand during the End Phase of the turn they were Summoned or flipped face-up. Additionally, all main deck members contain the following effects *''"Once per turn, you can either: Place this card, from your hand, face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, or, return this card from your Spell & Trap Zone to your hand."'' *''"If this card is sent from the Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Archira Token" (Psychic-Type/FIRE/Level x/ATK 0/DEF 0). ''(Levels of "Archira Tokens" vary between monsters). Each Archira monster gets an effect when Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, and without exception this always involves sending another "Archira" card from the player's hand or Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard. The archetype's members focus broadly on searching for other members of the archetype, searching for the supporting Spell/Trap Cards, or on recycling key cards from the Graveyard back to the hand. See also Archknight: The first entry in a trilogy of archetypes, and the precursors to the remnants of Archira. Category:Archetype